deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyris
Cyris Is a Original Character of ArachnoGia. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eden vs. Cyris Description * Backstory: Born in the Mountains In South Rokul as An Eskimo, Not much Is Known about her, All She Remembers Is She Fell down into a Hole in the Mountains when She Was 5 Years Old and Was Crippled under Rock's And Snow, There She Would've been left to freeze and Die, Until the Ice-Behemoth Cyro Saved her From Freezing a Winter Death and Raised her As His Own Child and Soon Forgot about her Family and Relatives. Years Later until the Age of 22 She Decided to Leave Cyro to Explore the Wonders of the World When She Met Connor Gold and Rinny She'd Join them as Their Companion. * Name:' ''Cyris of the South. * 'Age:' 5 (When She Met Cyro), 21 1/2 (In Pre-Timeskip), 23 (In Post-Timeskip) * '''Bust/Hip Size: 90cm/38cm * ''Size & Weight: ''7'2, 235lbs * The Heavy-Style Fighter * Largest Bust in the At The Arrow's Edge Series. New Age '''Backstory: '''Cyris Returned to the Icy Mountains to Re-Unite with Cyro, She Spent her Years Training In South Rokul with Her Training Learning New Techniques With her Ice-Style Training from Cyro, Until Cyro was in his Final-Years, Cyris went out to fend for herself, Re-Uniting with Connor Gold Once Again she was Ready for her Medical and Combat Duties once more. * '''Name: '''Cyris of the Late South * '''Age: '''24 1/2 * '''Bust/Hip Size: '''92cm/40cm * '''Size & Weight: '''7'3, 238lbs * The New Guardian of the Mountains * Still owner of the Largest Bust Abilities Mallet A 6'7 Foot, 2,324lbs Mallet Cyris Carries on her Back And Carries It around With Little Effort, She Stated to Have Carried this Around Since she was '7 Years Old' Now that's Daddy Dedication. She Uses it For Melee Attacks and Can Sometimes cause Small Shock-waves with them. * Weighs 2,324lbs * Carried It Since She Was Young * Somehow Doesn't Cause Strain on her Back (Possibly Due to her Different Body Structure) Spear A 5'2 Spear Cyris Carries around And Is Used for Hunting Mammoths, Snow-Scorpions and Woody-Rhino in her Days of Training In South Rokul with Cyro, But has Sometimes little Experience Using It, She Busts it Out when Melee isn't enough to Catch her Foes * Weighs 205lbs (Made out of Hardened Ice) * Used for Hunting as A Long Range Weapon * Has Little Experience with It. Knife & Axe She Carries a 2-Foot Long Knife and Native Axe Which She Uses also as a Last-Resort If Everything Goes Wrong, She Used It also, for Hunting and Fighting In a Mixture of Different Fighting Styles Like Tai-Chi, Kenpo and Okichitaw. * Knife Weighs 21lbs, Axe Weighs 32lbs * Swings them Around With a Mixture of Fighting Styles * Only Uses them When all Else Fails * Experienced with them. Medical Skills Unlike most Fighters Cyris Actually is More Skilled in Healing and Melee Combat, She's Efficient enough to Fix Broken Bones, Heal Diseases and Can Cure Illnesses. * Cured Illnesses and Diseases. * Helped Cure Broken Bones Enhanced Skill Like Most of the Cast Cyris has a Enhanced/Superhuman Skill like Connor and Bootsy. These Stats Include: * Enhanced Strength (Has Been Shown to Lift 2-3 Tons With Little to No Difficulty) * Enhanced Endurance (Has Survived being Run Over By Mammoths, Endured being Crushed by a Arctic Python who's Coils are of 4-Tons of Pressure and Survived Falling down a Cliffs Living with Some Bone Injuries.) * Enhanced Body Temperature (Can Alter Her Body Heat Depending on the Temperature or as What She wants, Can Literally Hug a Person for Warmth.) * Enhanced Size and Bulk Feats & Flaws * +Able To Lift 5+ Tons When she got Older. * +Expert in Melee Combat * +Taken Down Mammoths, Large Bears and Sabre Toothed Cats in South Rokul. * +Mallet Caused a Shock-Wave that Destroyed the Cap of a Mountain (This Took Multiple Times to do) * +Able to Survive being Crushed by 4 Tons of Pressure. * +Placed 3rd Best Medic * +Able to Punch a Person or Animal Flying * +Destroyed Part of a Cliff with her Mallet * +Lifted a 7-Ton Snow-Tree off the Ground * =Okay With Strategy * -Illiterate. * -Low Intellect (Only Simple Minded) * -Slowest * -Bulk makes her an Easy Target. * -Is Emotional * -Due being Strong is Still Susceptible to Being Kidnapped. New Age * +Destroyed a Large Twin-Mountain With a Fully Powered Mallet Slam. * +Able to Knock a Fully-Grown Man into a Wall causing it to Shatter upon Impact. * +Tanked an Island Busting Spider-Army. * +Survived being Crushed and Eaten by a Frost-Serpent (Who's Constriction force Is 17 Tons of pressure) * +Killed a Giant Spider Queen with her Spear. * +Became the Protector of the Mountains. * +Helped in Killing Azathoth * -Still slow * -Bulk slows down * -Illiterate * -Heavier. Gallery Cyro.jpg|Cyro, Her Father Cyro2.jpg|Cyro, On a Mountain MyStyle(15).jpg|Cyris, Daughter of A Behemoth Category:What-If? Combatants Category:ArachnoGia Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:'At the Arrow's Edge' Combatants